kvlorefandomcom-20200213-history
2nd Company
"For Dorn, For Kekistan, For the Emperor!" - ''Warcry of the 2nd Company '''2nd Company' is, as the title implies, the 2nd Company of the Knights Vigilant Chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. Originally led by a delusional man who thought himself to be none other than the Primarch Rogal Dorn, the 2nd Company is proudly defensive of its ideals and, more importantly, the ideals of the Knights Vigilant. History Originally led by "Rogal Dorn", pre-Schism 2nd Company was nigh indistinguishable than the post-Schism 2nd Company. They were proud of their ideals and eerily stubborn, but something changed when 6th Marshal rebelled during the Schism. With his delusion finally overtaking him, "Rogal Dorn" followed 6th Marshal Ulysses during the Schism yet was shocked when his Company was reluctant to follow. Assuming the reluctance of his Company was treachery, "Rogal Dorn" started cutting a bloody swathe through his Company until he was stopped by the young Pig Bimpin. Calling out his Marshal's delusions and treachery, Pig entered a long and egregious duel with his demented Marshal. After a 60 standard Terran hour long duel, Pig would finally gain the upper hand over his Marshal when the latter was distracted by the death of 3rd Marshal Rebel. After the end of the Schism, both 2nd Company and Grand Marshal agreed to crown Pig Bimpin the new Marshal of 2nd Company. Unlike other Companies who had a change in leadership , 2nd Company barely changed after Pig's promotion. In fact, in a sort of sick twist, many of the younger Marshals thought Pig was simply "Rogal Dorn" in a different set of Power Armor. Despite this misunderstanding however, Pig has led his Company better than any other could. He has utilized the resilience of the Imperial Fists to it's fullest potential, turning 2nd Company into a Company of siege experts like no other. Nigh unkillable, stubborn and loyal to the ideals of their Chapter and of their own Company, the 2nd Company of Knights Vigilant serves valiantly and without pause. Company Culture Similarly to 8th Company, who at one point in their lives shared this with 2nd Company before they stopped following it, believe in the free and peaceful land of Kekistan. A land without heretics, mutants, daemons, fools and naysayers, Kekistan is, at least according to 2nd Company, the land that the Emperor intended to create after the end of the Great Crusade. As the Emperor was struck down and set immobile on the Golden Throne before he could achieve his goals however, 2nd Company has willingly chose to finish the job that their God Emperor unfortunately could not finish in time. Because of this, 2nd Company has taken it to the stars in hopes of finding this land in the name of their gene-father and their God Emperor. 2nd Company has also penned a language of Kekistan, which they refer to as Kekistanese. A language of screeches, they believe this will be all the perfect humans of this realm will need to communicate once the alien menace, the heretical scum and the disgusting mutants are all dealt with and removed from existence. Company Tactics The brothers of the 2nd Company are specialists in siege warfare, preferring to watch as the enemy exhausts itself on their fortifications before striking with impunity and malice, devastating the chapter's foes with close range weaponry and burying them underneath their feet as they press further into enemy territory. The company is also responsible for the acquisition of valuable wargear and assets to the chapter, and tend to be the first to arrive in battle if the suspicion of valuable assets being within enemy territory is arisen. Once the company has established a foothold, they quickly begin to fortify the perimeter against enemy attacks until either the enemy exhausts itself, allowing the company to deliver a counterattack, or other members of the chapter arrive to clean up while the 2nd company prepares for transport of valuables back to the fleet. Notable Achievements * After the 10th Company's betrayal, the 2nd Company would lead the relief effort of recovering members, wargear, and vessels while repairing the damage done to the fleet. Company Organization * 4 Squads of Breachers (Imperial Fists) * 2 Squads of Assault Marines (2 Imperial Fists) * 6 Squads of Devastator Marines (Imperial Fists) * 2 Venerable Dreadnoughts (2 Imperial Fists) (Patterns unknown) * 4 Rhinos (Patterns unknown) * 4 Predators (Patterns unknown) * 5 Vindicators (Patterns unknown) * 2 Dreadnaughts (Patterns unknown) Category:Companies